Power Rangers Super Megaforce - Sailing Into Virtual Reality
Sailing Into Virtual Reality is a special of Power Rangers Super Megaforce. The movie focuses on the team-up between the Mega Rangers & the VR Troopers. It will use loose footage from the Super Sentai movie Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger vs. Uchuu Keiji Gavan: The Movie. Sypnosis The Mega Rangers find themselves somewhere between their world & virtual reality when they are soon attacked by the VR Troopers, who mistake them for enemies. However, the VR Troopers themselves are captured by Neon & are trapped in the worst prison in the universe. The Mega Rangers resolve to rescue the Troopers from the prison & join forces with him to fight Neon. Plot The movie begins with the Legendary Galleon being attacked by the VR Troopers' ship, the Sky Base. Despite using the ship's cannons, the VR Blue Hawk appears & takes out the ship. Zador witnesses the ship's crash landing from the ground while getting food. Troy & the crew escape the ship, but are intercepted by the legendary VR Troopers. Thinking they're Grimlord's mutants, the VR Troopers order the Mega Rangers to go back to the Virtual World. Though Troy & the other Mega Rangers claim they're from Earth as well, the Troopers approach them & the Mega Rangers morph, upgrading to their Super Modes in the process. Despite being outnumbered, the Troopers easily defeat & apprehend them. On board the Sky Base, the Mega Rangers come to the realization that Zador was still free. When the Mega Rangers are brought into a indoor stadium, they are met by the VR Troopers' mentor Professor Hart (which at first confuses the VR Troopers, for the Professor spent his life in a computer as far as they could remember; this one was more mobile). Ryan, the leader of the VR Troopers, questions Professor Hart about how the Mega Rangers are related to their adversary Grimlord when they proclaimed they're also from Earth. Professor Hart says that it doesn't matter if they're from Earth or not, but Ryan says that it's their duty to protect all life on Earth, not harm them. However, Professor Hart tells Ryan that they defied the Brute Space Empire, which confuses the Mega Rangers. The VR Troopers spare the Mega Rangers' lives, who fight the Mettoids who appeared alongside the Professor. Ryan explains to Troy that the VR Troopers captured the Mega Rangers to draw out the fake Professor Hart & rescue the real one, as the VR Troopers would never join the Brute Space Empire. The fake Professor Hart then reveals his true identity as Officer Drillex. Drillex congratulates the VR Troopers on their ingenuity for using the rangers to flush them out. However, he introduces Neon, a VR Trooper-like robot whose design is based on both VR Trooper & Brute Space Empire technology. Neon manages to match the VR Troopers' every move, & more Mettoids appear to surround the Mega Rangers. Ryan tells the Mega Rangers to run as he & the other Troopers will handle the last of them. After tossing their Legendary Morpher to them, Troy notices a familiar hand signal that the VR Troopers give. Troy is left spaced out as the other Mega Rangers morph & upgrade to their Super Modes to fight off the Mettoids until Zador & the DinoTank Zord appears & rescues the Mega Rangers. With the rangers out of the way, Drillex has Neon transport the VR Troopers to Virtual Space, to the Troopers' shock as they had destroyed the syndicate. From the sidelines, Simon notes that Troy got himself into trouble again. On board the Galleon, Zador boasts of his impeccable timing, which Jake & Gia start harassing him about. Noah notices Troy feeling down & asks if he's worried about the Troopers. He says that he may know the Troopers from his childhood, & Emma asks for the details. Troy explains that when he was young & living in Cross World City (his hometown), he was playing in the forest when he was ambushed by Skugs, who caused a large wildfire & cutting off his means of escape. However, JB & Kaitlin, two of the the VR Troopers, appeared & fought off the Skugs. Afterwards, they told Troy to jump off the cliff & said that he could either seize his future & live through the ordeal or die. They told the young Troy to "count on courage", & the young Troy took a leap of faith into the arms of Ryan. Noah tells Troy that he (Troy) owes the Troopers his life for that act. Simon then calls Troy to give him information on the fate of the VR Troopers. Characters Mega Rangers |} VR Troopers Allies *Tensou *Kaizo Villains *Officer Drillex *Simon *Skugs (cameo) Former Villains *Croco D'Vile (Dino Thunder) *Necrolai (Mystic Force) *Miratrix (Operation Overdrive) *Flit (Jungle Fury) *Venjix Computer Network (RPM) **General Shifter **General Crunch *Admiral Malkor (Megaforce) *Bluefur (Megaforce) *The Messenger (Megaforce) *Bulkster (Super Megaforce) *Spikeball (Super Megaforce) Category:Crossovers Category:Episode Category:Power Rangers Super Megaforce (Fanon Version) Category:Sailing Into Virtual Reality